


Sensory Memories

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [18]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angel POV, Angst, Drabble, Episode: s03e14 Couplet, F/M, Hints of past smut, Memories, Pining, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Always the pathetic, desperate fool, Angel swiftly reopens the door and holds his jacket to his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "taste" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> Set during the opening scene of 3.14 with references to 3.13 (Waiting in the Wings).

After Lorne leaves, Angel closes the closet door. Always the pathetic, desperate fool, Angel swiftly reopens the door and holds his jacket to his face. He inhales the scent of Cordelia's perfume and closes his eyes as he recalls the ballet. He can still taste Cordelia's mouth, her neck, and the sun-warmed skin of her stomach. He can still hear her gasps and moans of arousal.

Angel opens his eyes and reminds himself that it wasn't real. They were possessed, and Cordelia is home with the Groosalug. He stuffs away the jacket, but he can't avoid the memories so easily.


End file.
